


Tell Me You'll Miss Me

by cardeloonygate



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardeloonygate/pseuds/cardeloonygate
Summary: Jen and Judy's relationship is a complicated one. Jen is realizing that she's hurt too many people close to her. The last straw was hurting Judy. They obviously love each other in a super gay way but neither girl is confronting that anytime soon. For now they just cry together, sleep in the same bed together, cuddle together, hold hands together, and basically do everything that couple's do. get ready for some angst.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84





	1. It's Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so please don't be too harsh :( I would love any suggestions or really just encouraging words because I don't know if I can continue without people wanting me to. I hope you guys like it! Very angst forward and I like slow burns but for your sake maybe not too slow. Anyway, enjoy! And after this the story won't follow the show that much. It's loosely based on actual events in the show.

Jen watched as Judy, her Judy, pounded her own chest. The blonde flinched with each blow the petite woman dealt herself. Jen couldn't watch, but she couldn't peel her eyes off Judy as she kept hurting herself over and over again. Each blow causing a twinge in Jen's heart.

"Judy." Jen couldn't tell if she actually whispered it or not. All she knew was that she caused the brunette unbearable pain. All she knew was that she couldn't be the cause of that pain any longer. Jen felt her eyes welling up as she rushed over to the passenger door of what was once Abe's car. She tore open the door and took Judy into her arms. The gesture seemed so small and useless. Jen wished she could do more to help ease her friend. She grasped onto her for dear life and rubbed her arm lovingly.

"it's okay. It's okay." Jen rocked the younger woman back and forth, now feeling the tears that seemed to be coming from her eyes, run past her cheeks.

"It's not okay." Judy gasped out and continued her crying. Each tear that soaked through Jens blouse served as a painful reminder to the blonde that she was responsible for these tears.

Jen held on tight to Judy and continued to run her arms up and down her frame. Her sobs were growing quieter but the tears kept flowing, causing Jen's shirt to cling to her skin. "I know," was all Jen could respond with. Because she knew that nothing was okay. Judy was right. Everything was beyond shitty and it was all because of her.

Jen and Judy stayed like that for what felt like hours. Jen's grasp loosened just a tad but not enough to let Judy shy away. She needed her to know that she was there and would never leave. Judy's tears grew sporadic and her breath normalized to deep inhales. Jen had since then moved one arm to Judy's waist and the other was tangled in the brunette's locks, running her fingers through the waves that smelled of lavender and honey. neither of the two talked. Not one word was uttered. That was until Judy pulled slightly away from Jen and looked over at her.

"I'm okay now." Judy wiped her eyes with the backs of her sleeves and sniffled. her eyes were sunken in both from tiredness and the crying fit she just had. Jen's green eyes bore into Judy's, causing the smaller woman to cower and look down into her lap, dejectedly. "I'm sorry." Judy felt ashamed and horrible that Jen had to witness her break down like that. "God I'm so stupid." Judy clenched her fist and brought it up to bring down on her thigh but she felt a strong hand clasp around her wrist.

"Don't" Jen whispered and removed her hand from Judy's wrist. "Fuck Judy, stop saying sorry." Jen couldn't stop tears from running down her face. "How can you be sorry when I fucking fucked everything up!" Judy watched as Jen's hands gestured between the two of them. the blonde's voice grew louder and more melancholic. "I'm sorry Judy. I'm sorry that I am causing you so much pain. I'm sorry that Steve was right and Ted fucking wanted to die because of me and you wanted to die because of me." Jen was sobbing now and looking down at her hands. "You restored everything in me since ted died and you gave me a purpose. You loved me and loved my boys... our boys." Jen corrected herself and took a moment to calm down. Judy slowly reached her hand out and took Jen's. "I fucking love you and I don't know why I keep messing up every damn good thing that comes into my life." Jen looked over at her and Judy's hands intertwined. She squeezed softly and Brought the back of Judy's hand up to her lips, kissing it softly and closing her eyes. "I can't lose you Jude. Please forgive me."

Judy's heart broke watching the woman before her. Jen was slouched in the car seat and she looked so small. Jen never looked as small as she did now. Judy couldn't lose Jen either. Sure she was infuriated at the critical information the older woman left out about Steve's death but she still loved Jen. Jen is her person and no matter what, she always will be. Their relationship is fucked up in so many ways but that's why they can't leave each other. It's like an imaginary red ribbon is wrapped around the both of them and keeping them intertwined together. No matter how hard they pull, the ribbon won't budge. "I love you too."

Jen and Judy walked into the dark house after both of their break downs and approached the kitchen. As Judy sat down at the island, Jen walked over to the sink and began to wash her hands. She didn't know why but, she needed to have her back to Judy. jen was contemplating something. Contemplating a life changing decision and if she took one look at Judy's fucking puppy eyes, she would break. jen knew she couldn't keep causing her family more pain and confusion. After what felt like a good three minutes of letting the water run over her hands as she thought about how exactly she would go about the next day or even the next few hours, she turned the faucet off and dried her hands on a hand towel. The blonde turned around and saw that Judy had fallen asleep. Her hand was propping her head up and her mouth was wide open. Jen watched in adoration and felt her eyes well up for the thousandth time that night. She loved the younger woman so much and hated the fact that she was about to break her heart but it was for the best. Judy's hand slipped from her cheek and her head jerked up from the loss of stability. Brown eyes fluttered open and it took a moment before she focused on the blur in front of her. she smiled sheepishly and locked eyes with the green orbs in front of her.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Judy sleepily asked and rubbed at her tired eyes.

Jen wanted to tell her everything. She wanted to say how she was going to tell the truth and leave them, leave her family behind and probably spend the rest of her life in prison. But she couldn't because she couldn't handle the hurt and bewildered eyes that would bore into her soul, or the begging voice of the woman in front of her who was having a hard time staying awaken that moment. Jen wouldn't be able to leave if she told Judy her plan. All Judy would have to say is 'stay' and it would all be over. Jen had to be strong and do the right thing for once in her god damn fucking life.

"Thinking about how comfy my bed sounds right about now." Jen lied and walked towards Judy, "Come on Jude, let's go to bed." Instead of Jen walking towards her room upstairs and Judy walking towards the guest house outside, they both walked towards Jen's room. It was kind of an unspoken rule that when they had a particularly rough day they would sleep in Jen's bed. Neither of them minded or thought too much about it.

After getting into their respective sleep wear, Jen in an oversized t-shirt and sweats and Judy in a kimono and sleep shorts, they both went to their sides of the bed and laid down. On super rough nights, they would spoon (Judy being the little spoon of course) and tonight was no different. Jen wrapped her arm around Judy's waist and nuzzled her head into the aromatic wave of lavender and honey. Judy smiled contently and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Jen." Judy whispered and quickly drifted off into a much needed sleep. After a while, when Jen knew Judy wouldn't be waking up to the slightest of movements, Jen pried her arm away from Judys waist and sat up. She kissed the Brunette's head and whispered, "I love you so much." The woman got out from the bed and went downstairs to begin working on the letters she was going to write to each of her loved ones.

It was going to be one fucking hard and long night. 


	2. Dear Judy

A full glass of red wine sat untouched as Jen Harding scribbled down her thoughts on multiple sheets of paper. Strings of curses left her lips as she crumpled up paper after paper, tossing them over her head in hopes they reached the garbage bin in the kitchen. The first two letters weren't the hardest to write. Telling her sons that she was sorry how much of a fuck up she was wasn't hard. I mean yeah she cried throughout the entire process but thinking of what to say wasn't difficult. Jen knew what she wanted to tell Henry and Charlie. Judy, however, was a different story. She wasted a whole tree trying to figure out what to write to the brunette and she was running out of time. How in the hell was she supposed to write how she needed her to be the boys guardian and how she was sorry that she basically ruined Judy's life. Jen murdered the woman's ex-fiance for fuck's sake. 

Jen rubbed at her forehead to smooth out the creases that her furrowed eyebrows seemed to have created in the past few hours. She sighed and grabbed the glass of wine, gulping down the rich liquid until there was only a quarter left In the glass. looking down at the sheet of paper she narrowed her eyes on the heading of the letter. 

'Dear Judy' 

The blonde scoffed and crumpled up the sheet, throwing it with the rest of the sad letters. Jen stood up from her seat at the table and stretched her tired limbs out. This was only the start of what will probably be the shittiest day of her life and it was unbelievably shitty already. All she needed was inspiration on what to write. This was essentially the last thing she'll be able to say to Judy so of course it was taking a bit longer to figure out the right words. Jen grabbed her nearly empty wine glass and walked to the kitchen. she grabbed the bottle and filled up the glass with some more liquid courage. Jen thought for a moment and opened the cupboard that held all of the cups and glasses that were used by each member of the household. she smiled warmly at the sight of the multiple mugs that Judy used for tea. Jen reached for her favorite one and examined it closely. It was a mint green clay mug that Henry had hand made for Judy for Mother's Day. Jen rubbed her thumb over the dents in the mug and chuckled. It wasn't the most practical of mugs, but Judy used it the most. The blonde will never forget how lovingly Judy looked at Henry when he gave it to her and how she nearly broke down when he explained that she deserved a Mother's Day gift because she was basically his second mom. Jen put the mug back and closed the cupboard softly making her way into the living room. The woman plopped down on the couch and pulled her favorite throw blanket that was also Judy's over her lap. She brought the blanket up to her nose and inhaled the scent which was a mix of Judy's signitaure lavender shampoo and Jen's rose body wash. This was gifted to Judy by Jen on the younger woman's birthday. Jen made the day so special for Judy. She cooked for her, (which was a treat because she never cooks) took her to a showing of one of Judy's favorite artists and ended the night by watching all of the brunette's favorite romantic comedies while being cuddled up under this very blanket. Jen figured it was a good gift. Judy got cold very easily and the two always used a blanket when they sat on the couch watching television or just talking together. It was Jen's favorite time every night. It was the time of day when Jen could really look at Judy without being worried that someone would catch her. A time where she could take in all that was Judy Hale. Her doe eyes that reflected the television screen, her hands which would either be fumbling with her rings or holding onto Jens, her brunette locks that would bounce every time she laughed at one of Jen's bad jokes, and her lips which would curve up into a shy smile when she caught Jen admiring the shorter woman. Jen never really thought about the way she felt for Judy. Deep down she knew she had a small crush on her but the blonde would never admit that. For now she enjoyed the ocassional overly friendly cuddles and the stolen glances. 

However, now it was different. Now Jen was forced to confront her feelings because this was potentially the last time she could say what she really wanted. Suddenly Jen knew exactly what she would write to Judy. She knew that Judy deserved to know Jen's true feelings. Just as the woman was about to get up from her cocoon on the living room couch, she heard slow footsteps descending the stairs. Out of the corner of her eyes appeared a sleepy Judy, wrapped in Jen's robe, with her eyes squinting, trying to adjust to the bright lights that were on downstairs. Jen froze, unable to move. All she could think of was how fast she could pick up all of the crumpled up papers on the floor of the kitchen. Judy had a confused look on her face as to why Jen was still awake and why all the goddamn lights had to be on. Judy walked over to Jen and smiled as she saw the blonde wrapped up in their blanket. Judy just assumed Jen couldn't sleep so she lowered herself onto the couch, lifting the blanket so it was covering both women, and collapsed into Jens side. Jen's tense and rigid body exhaled as she felt Judy lean against her. The realtor wrapped an arm around the smaller woman and rested her head atop Judy's. 

"What are you doing up?" Jen asked softly and ran her fingers through Judy's hair. She wanted to get her to fall asleep quickly so she could continue with what needed to be done, but God this woman just always made her forget about everything. Jen slowly lifted her head up and glanced behind the couch and into the kitchen. She had a clear view of the papers and the emergency binder that was sitting on the counter. As long as Judy didn't go in there, she wouldn't find out what Jen was planning on doing. As long as Judy didn't go in there, she wouldn't be able to stop the older woman. 

"I noticed you were gone and was wondering if something was wrong." Judy's eyes were closed and she sighed contently as Jen's fingers smoothed out every tangle in Judy's hair. She felt the weight that was on top of her head slowly vanish and Jen's fingers stop in the middle of the brunettes waves. Judy lifted her head from Jen's shoulder and looked at her. Jen was looking into the kitchen with a worried brow and her teeth biting her lower lip. Judy furrowed her eyebrows to reflect Jen's 

"What are you looking at Jen?" The hippie asked and was beginning to avert her eyes to whatever was captivating the blonde but she felt a hand cup her chin and tun her head towards the taller woman. 

"Nothing I was just thinking and kind of dazed off I guess." Jen nervously chuckled and removed her hand from Judy's chin. 

Judy must've been too tired to think anything of what just happened, or she was too focused on the feeling of Jen's hand firmly gripping her chin, whichever it was she ignored the tension and smiled sleepily. 

"Well I would've thought you were eyeing that full wine glass sitting on the kitchen counter." Judy chuckled and got up as if to head into the kitchen to grab the glass for her friend. Jen fumbled under the covers until she successfully unwrapped herself from the blanket and threw it off. She bolted up off the couch and quickly caught up to the brunette who was about to enter the kitchen. 

"No I don't want the wine!" Jen grabbed hold of Judy's wrist and spun her around so her gaze wouldn't fall to the paper balls on the floor. She must've spun her forcefully because Judy teetered and lost her balance for a second, causing the small woman to grab hold of Jens upper arms to regain her footing. 

"Jesus Jen what's up with you?" Judy stepped away from Jen and focused on the blonde's worried face. She was almost breaking a sweat and was avoiding eye contact. Instead, she was looking at something behind Judy. Judy turned around and her gaze fell to the floor and she saw all the papers. She looked around the kitchen until her eyes fell upon the binder the had the words 'emergency' printed on top. What really brought the whole scene together was the two letters placed on top that had the names 'Henry' and 'Charlie' scrawled over either of them. Tears were brought to Judy's eyes as she realized what Jen was doing. Instead of questioning the blonde about her motives, Judy bent down and picked up one of the crumpled pieces of paper. She began to unravel it and noticed it was addressed to her. She threw that paper to the ground and began unravelling each paper, reading what few words were on them until all the papers were smoothed out again. Judy had steady tears rolling down her cheeks and she turned to face Jen who was looking down at the ground. Judy slowly walked up to her and lifter her chin up so they were both looking into each other's eyes. 

"Why are you doing this? Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?" Judy whispered as more tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Jen would leave her without telling her. She couldn't believe that Jen would think of destroying everything they built together... the family they built together. This family couldn't run without Jen. 

"I'm doing this because I can't let my son go down for this and I can't keep hurting everyone I love, I can't keep hurting you." Jen whispered and wiped the tears rolling down Judy's cheeks with her thumbs. She kept her hands placed on either side of Judy's head and kissed the the smaller woman's forehead. 

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd stop me." Jen smiled lovingly as she looked down at Judy. Judy shook her head in disbelief and tore herself from the blondes arms. Suddenly she was angry and she didn't even want to look at Jen. 

"You think leaving isn't going to hurt me? You think we'd be better off without you?" Judy's voice was growing in pitch and she turned around so she didn't have to face Jen. Jen's eyes followed Judy and took in every glare and hurt look that the younger girl was sending her way. She knew Judy would be upset but she didn't understand. Jen had to do this. Jen walked up slowly to Judy and wrapped her arms around the girl. Judy tried to rip her arms off her but the blonde was too strong willed to let go. she turned around in the strong womans arms and laid her head against Jen's chest, sobbing into her t-shirt. 

"Don't leave me." Judy felt Jen's grip around her harden. "I love you Jen." Judy looked up at the older woman who was already staring down at her. Jen felt her eyes well up and she cupped Judy's face with her hands. suddenly she felt the urge to kiss the younger woman and make her forget about all the troubles that where brewing between the two. She wanted to melt into Judy's mouth and pretend like everything was fine as long as they stayed together. She knew that wasn't true. Jen's face inched further away from the brunettes and instead she took both of Judy's hands into hers. 

"I have to." Jen grabbed the bag that she had already prepared full of information and a shit ton of stuff she though the detective might need and she grabbed her keys. She couldn't look back at Judy, she couldn't see the love of her life crumbling to the floor surrounded by the unfinished letters. All she could do was leave and never look back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was okay! Thank you guys for all the sweet comments I greatly appreciate the feedback! Don't worry the angst won't last forever. These two can't stay away from each other.


	3. More Than Wine

Judy watched as Jen walked away from her. Watched as she walked away from the boys, the house, the family, and everything she was willing to leave behind. Judy knew Jen was doing this so no more shit could come of it, but it didn't need to happen this way. They could figure it out. Jen and Judy always figured it out. The small woman looked around at the stack of once balled up papers placed next to the binder and letters on the kitchen island. More tears breached the barrier of her eyes and began to spew out, coating her cheeks and dripping onto her hands that were furiously wiping at her chin to ward off the unwelcome tears. Her body racked with sobs and she slid down the wall. She brought her knees to her chest and placed her head on top of them, arms wrapped around each other to create a shell in hopes that no more pain could enter. Judy attempted to muffle her sobs by holding her breathe but it was no use. The boys likely wouldn't wake up, they were heavy sleepers.

The brunette stayed like that for what felt like hours and when she possibly thought no more tears could escape from her, she got up slowly and decided that action needed to be taken. Grabbing the binder, along with the rest of the letters, and the untouched wine glass that Jen had poured earlier, Judy walked to Jens room and sat down on the realtor's side of the bed. She set the wine glass down and opened up the emergency binder. Inside were lists and lists of everything Judy needed to know concerning the boys and the house and everything Judy was now responsible for. After deeply analyzing the first page, it became too much for Judy. She slammed the binder shut and her head fell down onto Jen's pillow.

How in the world was she supposed to raise and mother two kids. They already lost one parent and now they had none. Judy was supposed to step up and be a mom but she was never meant to be a mom. The universe made it pretty fucking clear that being a mother was not in her future. But one look at Henry's doe eyes and Charlies moody expressions that were a replica of his mothers made it all worth the struggle. Yes, maybe Judy was not meant to be a mother, but she sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. If Jen can believe in her to do this, to raise her boys and love them unconditionally, then she sure as hell wasn't going to let her down. But raising them without Jen would be hard. Not just because they wouldn't have their mom, but because Judy wouldn't have her person. There would be no more 'Jen and Judy' it would just be, 'Judy.' Sure she could help guide the boys into becoming productive men that represented society well but how was she going to ever get over the growing ache in her heart. How would she look at Henry's eyes and not see the eyes of Jen pleading for Judy to forgive her. How wold she look at Charlie's grimaces and listen to his sarcastic comebacks and not hear Jen scoffing at Judy's ridiculous crystals.

judy looked over at the clock and sighed. She needed to read the rest of this information before the boys got up and she only had a few hours left until they would be waking up. The brunette grabbed Jen's glass of wine and inspected it. Soft pink tinted chapstick stains were glistening on the glass. Judy brought her lips to the exact spot and drank a bit of the wine that tasted as if it were sitting out for a couple of hours. The intimate gesture alone made Judy want to have another breakdown, so she removed the glass from her lips and set it back down on Jen's nightstand. Judy smiled lovingly at the sight of Jen's reading glasses. She remembered the first time she saw Jen wearing them and how she got embarrassed because Judy wouldn't stop staring. it was also the first time she had seen the older woman look embarrassed. A pink flush had made its way across her neck and cheeks and she sheepishly look down at her laptop screen (which is why the blonde was wearing them in the first place). What was never revealed was that Judy wasn't looking because she thought the glasses were funny, she was looking because Jen was breathtakingly gorgeous that night with her blonde hair in a messy bun and her glasses perched on the edge of her nose. Her green eyes raking the screen side to side as her brows were furrowed in concentration.

Judy laughed softly and got up from the bed, making her way over the the dresser that held all of Jen's sleep clothes. The younger woman opened the top drawer and ran her hands over the soft fabric of the many pairs of sweatpants. She grabbed her favorite pair and moved onto the next drawer which housed all of Jen's t-shirts that she deemed too 'ugly and raggedy' to ever wear in public. Judy smiled and grabbed a shirt that Henry had made her earlier that year for Mother's Day. It was a grey shirt with a pair of hands printed on it with paint and his name scrawled above it. Jen loved the shirt so much and Judy could remember her wearing it to sleep three nights straight after that day. Judy changed into the two articles of clothing and looked into the full length mirror in the bedroom. Of course both items were a little big on her. She was petite and Jen was tall. However, she couldn't deny how much happier she felt in them. Yeah it was an incredibly sad reminder that Jen would probably not be wearing these for a long time, but Judy felt like she could cope. As long as she had pieces of Jen, she could get through this.

Judy returned to the binder, and for the next 45 minutes she read the front and back of the many laminated pages. Most of it was information she didn't need to know right away but she felt more prepared having now read it. However, Judy still had this nagging feeling that kept pulling at her heart. It was a feeling that something was left unsaid. A feeling that something was unresolved between her and Jen. Judy grabbed one of the unfinished letters that Jen had written and read the carefully printed words. 

' _I love you more than wine'_

Tears threatened Judy's eyes as she let out a quiet laugh. She grabbed another paper...

_'You are a better mother to Charlie and Henry than I could ever be.'_

By this time the tears were free falling and Judy smiled sadly as she read paper after paper of Jen basically struggling to find the words to tell Judy that she loved and appreciated her. That was it. Jen loved Judy and Judy loved Jen. There was no one else she could imagine spending the rest of her life with. Judy was about to get up and start the day by showering and figuring out just when and what and how the hell she was going to tell the boys, when she heard the front door open and footsteps ascend the stairs. Judy looked around for any type of weapon she could defend herself with but then she looked up at the doorway and her eyes met Jen's. Jennifer Harding, who Judy had thought she'd see behind bars and not standing freely in her own god damn room was standing in the doorway looking so intensely into Judy's soul that the younger woman was too afraid to look away. 

"Jen?" Judy whispered and slowly got up from the bed. Jen was breathing heavily like she had just run a marathon and her hair was a little frizzy probably from the morning humidity but more importantly she was looking at Judy like she would disappear if she looked away for too long. Judy was about to say something. Was about to ask what the hell happened and why she was here but Jen interrupted her. 

"Perez asked me why..." Jen took a step forwards, now one more inch closer to Judy but still a couple steps away. 

"She asked me why it was impossible to hate you." Jen took another step forward and smoothed her frizzy hair out, never once taking her eyes off of Judy's. The brunette stood still, never once taking her eyes off of Jen's. 

"She asked me why I can't hate you." Jen closed the gap between them and bore into Judy's eyes, she looked as if she were reading the younger woman's soul and figuring out her darkest secrets. 

"Why can't you?" Judy asked, a lone tear leaving her eye. Jen swiped her thumb over the tear on the brunettes cheek, placing her hands on either side of her face. Instead of answering the woman's question, Jen brought her lips to Judy's and softly kissed her. Judy gasped into her mouth out of surprise, but quickly melted into the blondes lips and wrapped her hands around Jen's neck, bringing their bodies closer. The kiss was not rushed. It was tender and soft and something that needed to happen for quite some time. Jen never wanted to break away. she wanted her and Judy to stay like this forever, their lips intertwined and their bodies pressed together. However, Judy pulled away and looked up into Jen's eyes. 

"Please don't tell me you came here to kiss me and then leave to go to some jail where I'll never get to see you." Judy half joked and half pleaded. Jen beamed down at the shorter woman and kissed her forehead. 

"No Judes, I'm staying. I couldn't find the fucking stupid body and Perez said that they found recordings of the greek mafia or whatever...I don't even fucking know but the point is that I'm okay, we're okay and I never want to lose you or the boys. You're my family and it's taken me too long to realize that I'm in love with you Judy. Like I fucking love you." Jen looked lovingly down at Judy and couldn't believe everything worked out the way it did. She was supposed to be spending her time rotting away in a woman's prison, not holding the woman she's in love with close to her, let alone kissing her. 

"You love me more than wine." Judy stated and brought her lips up to Jen's to capture her in another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I'll continue because so far I have no idea what could come next and I do like how it's ended but who knows! However, if I don't continue I'll definitely be writing another Jen and Judy fic because I love writing these two so much!!


End file.
